militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
201st Airlift Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Squadron |role= Airlift |size= |command_structure= District of Columbia Air National Guard |garrison= Joint Base Andrews, Camp Springs, Maryland |nickname= "Hoku" |motto= "Capital Guardians: Proven, Vigilant…Ready!" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=201st Airlift Squadron emblem }} The 201st Airlift Squadron flies Boeing C-40 Clipper and the C-38 Courier. It is a unit of the District of Columbia Air National Guard. Its parent unit is the 113th Wing. "Factsheets > C-40B/C USAF" Mission The 201st Airlift Squadron provides short notice worldwide transportation for the Executive Branch, Congressional Members, Department of Defense officials and high-ranking U.S. and foreign dignitaries in support of the 89th Airlift Wing. The 201st AS provides air transportation support for the Air Force unit deployments, and inspection teams. Additionally, the C-38A aircraft can be equipped as an air ambulance when the need arises. History The history of the 201st Airlift Squadron began in 1946 with the activation of “H” Flight, HQ, District of Columbia Air National Guard. Operating out of Hangar 15 on the East side of Andrews Air Force Base, “H” Flight’s assortment of B-26, C-47, C-53 and F-51 aircraft provided passenger airlift capabilities to the Air National Guard. In 1954 “H” Flight was re-designated as Detachment 1, HQ, District of Columbia Air National Guard. Over the next 38 years Detachment 1 employed more than 20 different types of aircraft to provide worldwide airlift support for both military and civilian passengers. Detachment 1 provided airlift support for large military teams as well as small command groups. The detachment also provided transportation for distinguished passengers such as the Vice President, congressional and cabinet members, service secretaries and local civic leaders. In 1984, Detachment 1 relocated to its current location on the West side of Andrews Air Force Base. On June 20, 1992, Detachment 1 was re-designated as the 201st Airlift Squadron, District of Columbia Air National Guard. Today the 201st Airlift Squadron continues to carry on the tradition of excellence that was started with “H” Flight in 1946. The continuing efforts to upgrade and expand the squadron’s worldwide capabilities led to the acquisition of two C-38As in 1998 and two C-40Bs (Boeing 737) in 2002. The events of September 11, 2001 marked a turning point in the history of the Squadron. The Global War on Terrorism brought a new emphasis on worldwide VIP travel. Since that date, the 201st Airlift Squadron’s operational tempo has increased dramatically, with the majority of missions overseas. With its current complement of two C-40Bs and two C-38As, the squadron provides worldwide air transportation for the executive branch, congressional members, Department of Defense and high-ranking U.S. and foreign dignitaries. Assignments Major command *Air National Guard/Air Mobility Command (1992–Present) Previous designationsRogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 *201st Airlift Squadron (1995–Present) Bases stationed *Andrews Air Force Base (???-Present) Aircraft OperatedWorld Airpower Journal. (1992). US Air Force Air Power Directory. Aerospace Publishing: London, UK. ISBN 1-880588-01-3 *C-47 1946-1967 *U-8 1963 *B-26 1946-1972 *C-54 1965-1967 *C-53 1946-1958 *C-121 1969-1972 *P-51 1954 *U-3A 1969-1972 *H-23 1960-1963 *T-33 1954-1987 *O-2B 1974 *C-45 1954-1960 *C-131 1975-1978 *F-86 1954-1957 *T-43A 1978-1985 *L-23 1955-1962 *T-39 1981-1987 *LC-126 1955-1956 *C-22B 1981-2004 *L-20 1957 *C-21A 1987-1998 *T-29 1958-1975 *C-38A 1998–Present *C-40C 2004–Present References 3. 201st Airlift Squadrons Historical Archives, Menoher Drive, Andrews AFB MD. External links *201st Airlift Squadron factsheet *201st AS on www.globalsecurity *113th Wing *http://www.boeing-c22b.org Category:Squadrons of the United States Air National Guard Airlift 0201 Category:Military units and formations in Maryland